mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Octachoron
Promotion? Okay, I was hoping that after my school semester went out I'd be able to dedicate more time to this wiki, but I think it's become clear that I've kinda moved on from here, unfortunately. Obviously a wiki needs a more active admin, and you are certainly quite active and your history is quite good, so I was thinking about giving you admin status. Would you be willing to take on that role? I feel a little weird just throwing this out there and not using a public forum or something, but this is a pretty small wiki so hey. --Pigbuster 10:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. ~Octachor n 22:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it's done. I figure it goes without saying that I expect you to use these powers wisely. Don't cause mass vandalization, don't cause admin drama, be polite yet firm, save bans for anyone who causes genuinely problematic disturbances (nothing's ever gotten that out of hand, so you shouldn't even have to ban anyone), etcetera etcetera. Welcome to the admin club! --Pigbuster 08:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::K. Also, thanks! ~Octachor n 17:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) JADESPRITE Would her picture go under "Dream" since she's Dream Jade? Karpinskijd 01:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd just give her her own page. ~Octachor n 01:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature So how do you change your signature. I would like a felt green wording :"Octachoron". ~Octachor n 20:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Footing On the template Navbox Homestuck Characters, I added onto the footer the initials for the Writ Keeper, only now it's uneven since there are more Prospit characters than Derse, so there are two Prospit ones at the end. Is there any particular way we can reorder it? Saiknohx 21:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I can think of. ~Octachor n 22:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) sience murder How did I kill science? ._. I checked again and it says on several sites that Volcanos can create new islands, or is there something I'm missing?BitterLime 07:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know the specifics, but it's a process triggered by undersea eruptions that can take a ridiculously long time. Plus, that would mean there couldn't be much of anything other than flat land and enemies on the planet. ~Octachor n 21:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Normal volcanos can make the landmass they stand on grow, but yeah you are right, it normally takes ages. And all in all it just seems easier that the heat evaporated the water or something. BitterLime 18:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Report Excuse if this isn't the right place, just noticed a bit of vandalism over at Laserswordkind, where it started existing. As an orphaned page I don't think it'd be caught otherwise. 18:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Countdown I dunno... From the first posthttp://www.formspring.me/mspadventures/q/2123465717 of the new formspring I get the impression it's supposed to be more straight dope and less wall-to-wall trolling. Looking at other answers, they seem pretty literal. I did write "timestamps may be errors". Perhaps the uncertainty should be emphasized even more, but I think it's appropriate to mention on the page. Obviously we can't be sure, but on a balance of probabilities I still think the timestamps really were mistakes! How can you be 100% certain he was being sarcastic? If you're not, teach the controversy. Raisins 03:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hussie makes sarcastic comments like that all the time, if it was really a mistake he'd probably just make something up to explain it. Plus he cited that page as evidence for Karkat still being alive on his old formspring. ~Octachor n 03:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) WV I decieded to take this here instead of the talk page, because I want to understand your reasoning better. Sorry about the bugging, fussing and meddling in advance. What bothers me about the way it's currently formulated on the page is: 1. How can he recognize something he just drew? That sounds weird, do you mean he draws it and then goes, "oh yeah I recognise that as the things I saw from my old planet". If so, that's not the reason why the planets look like they do. How could there be any other explanation other than that he is influenced (consciously or subconcsiously) by his memories from the medium (or some inherit knowledge he has as a constant trait given by the game) 2. The formulation "subconscious foreshadowing" mixes two layers of the story. For the reader this is of course foreshadowing, and for the WV this may possibly be a subconscious memory (or part of the traits the game gives him). But it's not "subconscious foreshadowing", it can't be because "subconscious" makes it clear that we are talking about WV here, and it can't be foreshadowing to him because he has seen those things in the past. I really struggle to word/explain this right not...I hope you still get what I mean. Sorry. I'm going to suggest this: "The Vagabond seems to "decide" how the planets look like and if they have any moons. They come to be exact replicas of the four planets, Prospit, and Derse because WV originally comes from Skaia. He recreates the word he knows, either from his memories or due to some subconscious knowledge he has as a game constant (similar to Jack's hatred for the Black Queen). Since the reader was not aware of WV's origins when he was first introduced this qualifies as Weird Plot Shit and foreshadowing." Tell me what you thinkBitterLime 19:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC)